Recent advances in wearable high resolution head-mounted displays (HMDs) have made it possible to implement immersive virtual reality systems on a range of consumer systems. In addition to HMDs, direct support for VR videos has also recently been launched by certain news feeds and video sites.
For a truly immersive VR experience, the three properties of quality, responsiveness and mobility are important. By quality, it is meant that images should be realistic and life-like enough to provide visual portrayals in a virtual environment that heighten a user's sense of immersion. By responsiveness, it is meant that any user motion, especially of the user's head, should be reflected in visual feedback as quickly as possible to account for the user's ocular proprioception sensitivity. By mobility, it is meant that the system allows the user to move untethered in physical space, free to explore the virtual world.